Another holy war
by Morrigain Crow
Summary: Dies ist die Vorgeschichte einer größeren Fiction die nicht beendet ist. Sie funktioniert auch so als Shortstory.Leider ist mein OC zu der Zeit noch ne echte MarySue, das legt sich erst, wenn sie erwachsen ist, also in den unveröffentlichten Kapiteln. Eleanor ist hübsch, klug und beliebt.Nie hätte Severus gedacht, dass so ein Mädchen Interesse an ihm zeigen könnte.


**"Another holy war" **

(Download-Datum: 17.09.2012)

von Morrigain Crow erstellt: 29.07.2012 letztes Update: 29.07.2012 Geschichte, Drama, Horror / P16 (abgebrochen, keine anonymen Reviews)

**Intro: Nur du...**

Eleanor Monaghan, die von allen nur Vivi genannt wurde war eigentlich eine ganz normale Schülerin an der Schule für Zauberei und Hexerei in Hogwarts. Sie war selbstbewusst, klug und hübsch, mit einem ausgeprägten Gerechtigkeitssinn. Ein nicht gerade sportliches, schmales Mädchen mit langem, schwarzem Haar und eisblauen Augen. Sie war von Anfang an beliebt und die meisten Jungen ihres Jahrganges... und auch der Andren wären nur zu gern mit ihr ausgegangen. Als sie an die Schule kam war jeder, der sie kannte davon überzeugt, dass sie eine Gryffindor werden würde, so vieles sprach dafür. Wohl auch ihre Faszination, an den dunklen Künsten und ihr Talent, brachten sie letzten Endes nach Slytherin. Und vielleicht war das auch gut so.

Severus war sie schon am ersten Tag aufgefallen. Die Anmut und Energie in jeder ihrer Bewegungen, das Schimmern ihrer bleichen Haut, wenn Licht darauf viel, die Art wie sie ihr hüftlanges rabenschwarzes Haar zurückwarf, wenn es ihr einmal mehr auf die Seiten des Buches in dem sie las herabfiel. Kurzum, er fand sie toll und fortan versuchte er in ihrer Nähe zu sein, sie praktisch jede Minute zu beobachten. Einmal passierte es, dass Vivi ihr langes Haar während des Unterrichtes in ihr Trankgemisch fiel und obgleich nichts außergewöhnliches geschah, fluchte sie leise, sagte etwas das wie „Ich schneid´s ab, mir reicht´s!" , und band mit einem entnervten Seufzer die nassen Strähnen zu einem Zopf. Fasziniert hatte Severus ihr dabei zu gesehen und er nahm sich fest vor, ihr zu sagen, dass sie es nicht schneiden sollte, weil er es schön fand, wie es war.  
Dazu kam es nie, denn auch er war beobachtet worden und einmal mehr Ziel von Hohn und Spott geworden. Vivi hatte damals mit einigen barschen Worten Severus verteidigt, wohl wissend, dass man bei nächster Gelegenheit eh wieder auf dem seltsamen, blassen, schwarzhaarigen Jungen rumhacken würde. Severus selbst war ihr Eingreifen überaus peinlich gewesen und er beschloss fortan dem Mädchen aus dem Weg zu gehen, seine Wünsche und Träume zu vergessen. Gab es für einen wie ihn doch eh keinerlei Chance bei so jemandem wie Vivi. Denn Severus wusste, dass auch der hübsche Sirius Black, der engste Freund seines Erzfeindes James Potter, ein Auge auf sie geworfen hatte. Gegen den konnte er nicht gewinnen. So begann Severus sich vor allem und jedem zu verschließen.

Auch in den folgenden Jahren zählte Vivi zu den wenigen Schülern in Hogwarts die Severus nicht ständig hänselten. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Es kam zwar nicht oft vor, dass sie Worte miteinander wechselten, da Severus beschlossen hatte, die andren Schüler zu meiden, wie sie ihn mieden. Doch wenn sie aufeinander trafen, war sie stets freundlich zu ihm. Er, wenn er ihr überhaupt antwortete brachte es ihr gegenüber immer zu neuen Höhen der Gemeinheit. Doch an ihr schien das alles abzuperlen, wie Regen auf imprägniertem Stoff. Seine Worte waren ihr scheinbar völlig egal... und das brachte ihn auf die Palme. War ihre Geduld denn niemals erschöpft?  
Und natürlich gab es auch für Vivi Grenzen. Einmal war sie ihm in „Pflege Magischer Geschöpfe" Partnerin zugeteilt und er hatte beschlossen sie zu ignorieren. Vivi reagierte überaus gereizt, fragte warum er die Weisungen des Lehrers nicht einhielt mit ihr zusammen zu arbeiten. Severus bedachte sie daraufhin mit einer Reihe sehr unschöner Worte, so dass Vivi schlichtweg die Beherrschung verlor.  
Noch nie hatte er sie so wütend gesehen und die Ohrfeige brannte noch Stunden danach auf seiner Wange.  
Fortan schien Vivi ihn ebenfalls zu ignorieren. Sie griff nicht mehr ein, wenn er fertig gemacht wurde, verteidigte ihn nicht, wenn jemand ihm Gemeinheiten an den Kopf warf und rasch merkte er, dass sein Leben dadurch auch nicht einfacher wurde. Black, Potter und der Rest der Bande lebten nun all ihre jugendliche Grausamkeit mehr oder minder ungehindert an ihm aus und die Tatsache, dass er gemein zu Sirius Schwarm gewesen war, gab der Gruppe neuen Zündstoff. Eine Zeit lang beobachtete Vivi Severus´s hilflose Versuche allein mit Potters Bande und den Hänseleien der andren Schüler fertig zu werden und obgleich sie sich doch geschworen hatte, diesem ach so gemeinen und undankbarem Kerl nie wieder zu helfen, packte sie irgendwann das Mitleid. Genau genommen war es eine ganz bestimmte Situation, die das Mädchen dazu brachte, zu handeln. Es war an dem Tag nach ihrer ZAG-Prüfung in „Dunkle Künste", da beobachtete sie wie Potter Severus wieder einmal quälte und dabei weit über das übliche Maß hinausschritt. Allein ihr angekratzter Stolz verhinderte, dass sie direkt eingriff. Sie konnte sich einfach nicht dazu durchringen direkt zu handeln, zumal auch Lily Evans sich in das Geschehen einmischte und so beschloss sie Severus bei nächster Gelegenheit zu Rächen.  
Dass eine Prügelei nicht unbedingt die Ideale Lösung war, merkte Vivi recht schnell... zwar hatte sie Potter windelweich geschlagen, aber die Folgen waren eine Abmahnung und die Androhung auf Schulverweis, falls sich so etwas wiederholen sollte.  
Severus erfuhr nie davon.

Das Abschlussjahr brachte für Severus kaum eine Besserung. Doch die Aussicht bald fort zu sein von all den Potters und Blacks, endlich eigene Wege gehen zu können, ließen ihn noch härter arbeiten, als gewöhnlich.  
Die meisten Abschlussprüfungen waren bereits geschrieben und Alles in Allem hatte Severus ein sehr gutes Gefühl. Es war Winter, nur wenige Wochen vor Weihnachten, was er wie üblich in Hogwarts irgendwo in einer dunklen Ecke zu verbringen gedachte.  
Dieses Jahr, so wusste er, würde es voller sein als sonst, da für den Weihnachtsabend ein Ball angesetzt war. Aber Severus war sicher, dass er auch das irgendwie überstehen würde.  
Draußen war es kalt und grau. Diese Zeit liebte Severus am meisten, denn dann ging kaum jemand hinaus um zu fliegen und er konnte alleine seine Runden drehen, unbeobachtet. Er war nie ein guter Flieger gewesen und er hatte stets das Gefühl gehabt, als würden ihn die Besen nicht mögen. Was aber nicht schwer ins Gewicht viel, da er der Überzeugung war, dass ihn eh niemand mochte.  
An jenem Morgen als er hinausging war es so kalt, dass die Haut vor Spannung schmerzte und die eiskalte Luft wie Feuer in den Lungen brannte. Severus war gut gelaunt genug, um einen neuen Versuch zu starten, den Schulbesen zu bezwingen.  
Ein dummer Zufall wollte, dass ausgerechnet an diesem Tag auch eine Gruppe Mädchen beschlossen hatte genau dort lang zu gehen, wo Severus sich mit dem Fliegen beschäftigen wollte.  
Die Gruppe wäre sicher vorbeigegangen, wenn nicht eines der Mädchen den blassen Jungen bei seinem Versuch, das bockende Fluggerät unter Kontrolle zu bringen, bemerkt hätte. Sie begann laut zu lachen, als der Besen ihn schmerzhaft in den Weichteilen erwischte.  
„Seht nur" rief sie den andren Mädchen zu „Schniefelus versucht doch tatsächlich schon wieder zu fliegen"  
Die Gruppe kam auf ihn zu und zu seinem Entsetzen erkannte er unter ihnen Vivis dunklen Haarschopf. „Verschwindet" fauchte er, als sich die Mädchen kichernd um ihn herum stellten. „Warum den? rief die, die ihn als erste bemerkt hatte, „Ist doch lustig" und zu den andren „nicht war? " Die Mädchen lachten. Wütend versuchte Severus, den sich immer heftiger wehrenden Besen niederzukämpfen. Die Schülerinnen lachten nur noch lauter.  
„Lasst uns wetten, wer gewinnt" hörte er das Mädchen sagen „Passt aber auf und geht nicht zu nah ran, nicht dass euch irgendwas von Schniefelus Schleim trifft, das geht sicher nie wieder aus der Kleidung..." doch noch bevor sie weiter Gemeinheiten loslassen konnte, war Vivi nach vorn getreten und hatte das Mädchen dabei so heftig gestoßen, dass es zu Boden fiel.  
„He, Eleanor was soll das?" beschwerte sie sich, verstummte aber als Vivis Blick sie traf.  
„Schweig !" brüllte sie das Mädchen an, „Zwing mich nicht einen Zauber gegen dich anzuwenden. Du weißt, dass dir das nicht gut bekommen würde" Dann ging sie auf Severus zu, packte den Besen und rief „Objectofrigo! "  
Der Besen erstarrte plötzlich mitten in der Bewegung und fiel wie vom Schlag getroffen zu Boden, überzogen von einer dünnen Reifschicht.  
Ein raunen ging durch die Gruppe...  
Vivi hatte keinen Zauberstab gebraucht...  
„Verschwindet! Oder muss ich noch deutlicher werden?" rief sie, ohne sich zu der Gruppe umzudrehen, und mit ängstlichen Mienen eilten sich die Mädchen davon zu kommen.  
Severus hatte inzwischen den Besen aufgehoben, der immer noch so eisig kalt war wie Tiefgefrorenes und lief zurück zur Schule. Vivi musste ein gutes Stück rennen um ihn einzuholen.  
„Ein einfaches Danke hätte auch gereicht" warf sie ihm entgegen, als sie endlich zu ihm aufgeschlossen hatte. „Hab dich nicht drum gebeten mir zu helfen!" gab er gereizt zurück. Der Junge ging in die Kammer, in welcher die Besen der Schule untergebracht waren und hängte seinen an einen freien Platz. Als er sich umwand, merkte er das Vivi immer noch bei ihm war. Er schnaubte genervt, drängte sich an ihr vorbei in den Gang hinaus. „Was willst du?" giftete er, als sie ihm über den Innenhof der Schule folgte. „Nichts" entgegnete sie. „Aha... und warum rennst du mir dann hinterher... verzieh dich!" er schlug den Weg Richtung Bibliothek ein, doch es hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. Das Mädchen war weiterhin neben ihm. „Heute Abend werden Huffelpuff wohl doch gegen Gryffindor spielen... war ja nicht klar... wegen der Kälte und..." "Ich geh nicht hin. Interessiert mich nicht." unterbrach er den beginnenden Redefluss. Langsam wurde er wirklich sauer und wenn es eines gab, was er nicht ausstehen konnte (neben Potter und seinen blöden Freunden, freilich) waren es redselige Mädchen. Nicht, dass er stille Mädchen besser leiden konnte, oder sonst irgendwen. Nein, er mochte niemanden und er wollte keine Gesellschaft.  
„Ich ja auch nicht." gab sie rasch zurück, „Ich steh nicht so auf Sport! Aber, jetzt wart mal..." sie packte ihn unangenehm fest am Arm und zwang ihn stehen zu bleiben. Severus fluchte, entwand sich ihrem Griff. Ein paar jüngere Schüler gingen an ihnen vorbei, warfen neugierige Blicke auf das ungleiche Paar. Vivi wartete bis sie hinter der nächsten Biegung verschwunden waren ,bevor sie fortfuhr. „Du weißt doch, dass zu Weihnachten ein Ball angesetzt ist. Und ich wollte dich fragen ob du mich begleitest."  
Severus spürte wie er rot wurde, glotzte das Mädchen entgeistert an.  
„NIEMALS!" fuhr er sie an „Ich werde da nicht hingehen und schon ganz bestimmt nicht mit dir!"  
Vivi kicherte „Aber sicher wirst du! Warts ab, diesen Abend werden wir zwei zusammen verbringen, das schwöre ich dir. Wir sehn uns!" Damit wand sie sich ab und ging.  
Lange noch blieb Severus stehen und blickte ihr nach.

Der Tag des Balles kam und eine seltsam Unruhe lag über Hogwarts und ihren Schülern. Alle fieberten dem Abend entgegen und Vivi verbrachte den gesamten Tag damit, wie die meisten Mädchen, sich rauszuputzen. Als der Abend hereinbrach war sie zufrieden mit ihrem Äußeren. Sie hatte ein langes Kleid aus schwarzem Samt angezogen. Es hatte einmal ihrer Mutter gehört, das einzige Erinnerungsstück an zu Hause, was sie noch neben den Fotos besaß. Darüber trug sie einen, ebenfalls samtenen dunkelblauen Umhang, der einen fast kinnhohen Stehkragen mit goldenen Stickereien besaß. Als einzigen Schmuck wählte sie eine goldene Brosche aus, die eine geflügelte Sonne darstellte und schloss damit den Umhang am Hals. Ihr dunkles Haar hatte sie zu einem eleganten Knoten am Hinterkopf hochgesteckt und nur zwei Strähnen links und rechts neben ihrem Gesicht offen gelassen, die ihr mit schönem Schwung über die Schultern fielen. Nervös ging sie hinunter, um am Stufenabsatz in der Eingangshalle zu warten. Freilich war sie nicht sicher, ob Severus ihrer Einladung Folge leisten würde, dennoch wollte sie zumindestens ein wenig warten, der Anstand halber.  
Die Zeit verstrich und immer mehr Schüler gingen in den Saal um zu tanzen, oder sonst irgendwas zu tun. Vivi hatte in der Zwischenzeit einen recht kurzen Besuch ihres engen Freundes Remus Lupin bekommen, der, nachdem er vergeblich versucht hatte sie in den Saal zu den Anderen einzuladen, ihr sichtlich enttäuscht ein Glas Bowle gebracht hatte.  
Dann war sie wieder allein. Einige Nachzügler kamen nun und gingen mit seltsamem Blick an Vivi vorbei.  
Vivi aber scherte das nicht. Wieder verstrichen einige Minuten, bis sich wieder jemand näherte.  
Und als das Mädchen aufsah, erkannte sie Potter, der in Begleitung von Evans die Treppe hinunter kam. Er lächelte Vivi zu und verschwand im Saal. Einige Augenblicke später kam Black hinaus, am Arm ein hübsches, blondes Gryffindormädchen das Vivi nicht beim Namen kannte. Er ließ sie an der Tür stehen und kam zu Vivi hinüber.  
„Du siehst toll aus", gab er ein wenig verlegen von sich „Ich meine, du siehst natürlich immer toll aus. Aber heute bist du einfach... Wow." Vivi fühlte sich geschmeichelt und dankte ihm. „Also ich hab da so Gerüchte gehört, na ja... was deine Begleitung heut betrifft. Sie sagten du würdest mit Schniefelus gehen. Ich glaub das ja nicht... " Das Mädchen bedachte ihn mit einem skeptischen Blick „Ich habe zwar eine Begleitung..." Er sah zurück zu dem blonden Mädchen, dass eifersüchtig zu ihnen hinüberschaute. „... aber du weißt ja, dass ich eigentlich mit dir hierher wollte. Klar, du hast nein gesagt. Aber ich meine, wer auch immer dein Begleiter heute ist, falls er nicht kommen sollte... oder falls du es dir anders überlegst in Bezug auf meine Einladung. Ich bin immer noch gern bereit." Vivi lächelte. „Nun...", begann sie „das ist echt süß von dir, Sirius, aber mein Entschluss steht fest. Und du hast doch eine Partnerin. Sie wäre sicher todtraurig, wenn du sie versetzt." Black dachte einen Moment nach. „Du hast ja recht. Aber tanzen können wir doch miteinander, wenigstens einen Tanz, ja? Versprich mir das!" Vivi musste lachen.  
„Ist ja schon gut. Nun geh schon, sie wartet." Black warf seiner Begleitung einen Blick zu und wandte sich zum Gehen „Also abgemacht. Einmal Tanzen, Vivi. Wir sehen uns später!"  
Er ging zu der Blonden, die sich sofort bei ihm einhakte und Vivi einen wütenden Blick zuwarf.  
Kurz bevor er durch das Portal ging, wandte sich Black noch einmal um. „Sag, wer ist denn nun dein Partner?" fragte er laut. „Naja, die Gerüchte scheinen zu stimmen." antwortete sie amüsiert. Aber bevor Vivi sehen konnte wie Sirius darauf reagierte, hatte seine Begleitung ihn in den Saal gezerrt.

Vivi kam es vor, als hätte sie Stunden gewartet und inzwischen war ihr entsetzlich kalt geworden. Dann rang sie sich endlich dazu durch, Severus zu suchen. Und da sie wusste, wo er hin zu gehen pflegte, wenn er allein sein wollte, fand sie ihn rasch. Er hockte im Fenster des stockfinstren Jungenschlafsaals im Slytherinhaus, eingehüllt in einen edlen Samtumhang und starrte hinaus in die Nacht.  
Natürlich war ihm bewusst, dass jemand eingetreten war und auch wer. Aber er beschloss, sie zu ignorieren, in der Hoffnung, sie würde dann von ganz allein gehen. Er reagierte nicht, selbst als sie ihn laut beim Namen rief.  
Severus widerstand dem Zwang sich umzudrehen, als er Schritte auf sich zukommen hörte.  
Vivi stand jetzt recht dicht neben ihm. „Ich wusste, dass ich dich hier finde." sagte sie.  
„Dann bist du also neuerdings unter die Hellseher gegangen?" Gab er gereizt zurück. Vivi lachte kurz auf.  
„So viel Sarkasmus, Severus? Und ich hab schon gedacht, du wärst absolut humorlos!" Severus wand sich zu ihr, warf ihr einen wütenden Blick entgegen, nutze die Gelegenheit um Vivi genauer zu betrachten. In dem schwarzen, bodenlangen Samtkleid und dem dunkelblauen Festumhang sah sie einfach umwerfend aus. „Und..." fragte er fast beiläufig. „... was willst du? Also, wenn du glaubst ich komm runter zu dem bescheuerten Ball, hast du dich geschnitten. Ich hatte nie vor dahin zu gehen."  
„So?" Gab Vivi zurück, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und betrachtete skeptisch seinen Festumhang, zog es dann aber vor keinen weiteren Kommentar dazu abzugeben und sich einfach neben ihn auf die Fensterbank zu setzen.

Ihre Einladung zum Ball war für ihn sehr überraschend gewesen, und obwohl er sicher war, dass dies ein gemeiner Scherz sein musste hatte er in den letzten Wochen immer wieder heimlich, wenn keiner im Jungenschlafsaal war, den Festumhang anprobiert und sich ausgemalt wie er mit Vivi am Arm in den Ballsaal schritt, vorbei an Black und Potter, wie er mit ihr tanzte. Noch wenige Stunden zuvor hatte er mit sich gerungen, nicht doch hinunter zu gehen, um nach zu schauen, ob sie nicht doch da war, ob es vielleicht doch kein Scherz sein mochte. Dann aber kam er zu dem Schluss, dass selbst wenn sie auf ihn wartete, es nicht heißen musste, dass sich nicht doch irgendeine Gemeinheit dahinter verbarg. Und so redete er sich ein, dass er Bälle eh dämlich fand...  
Eine Weile starrte er sie nur an, wie sie da hockte und aus dem Fenster sah. Zorn kochte in ihm hoch. Dann, ohne es wirklich zu wollen fing er an laut auszusprechen was ihm schon seit Monaten im Kopf umherging.  
„Verschwinde endlich!" Schrie er sie an und sie wand ihm verwundert den Blick zu.  
„Was willst du eigentlich? Verschwinde, geh zu deinen bescheuerten Freunden und sag ihnen, ihr blöder Scherz hat funktioniert, dass ich den dämlichen Umhang anhab... das ist doch lustig, oder? Und ihr könnt euch sicher noch wochenlang an stumpfsinnigen Spekulationen hochziehen!" Er spürte wie ihm vor Wut die Tränen in die Augen stiegen.  
Er versuchte sie nieder zu kämpfen, aber es gelang ihm nicht.

Vivi blickte ihn lange und traurig an, bevor sie langsam und leise zu reden begann.  
„Das ist nicht dein ernst!" Sagte sie. „Du glaubst nicht wirklich, dass ich mit Potters Bande unter einer Decke stecke. Das ist kein alberner Scherz, Severus. Ich wollte mit dir diesen Abend verbringen, mehr nicht, das ist mein bitterer ernst!"  
Sie seufzte und Severus begriff, wie sehr er sie mit seinen haltlosen Vermutungen gekränkt hatte. „Aber... warum?" Begann er.  
„Warum bist du so... nett zu mir... niemand ist das! Niemand mag mich."  
Vivi seufzte erneut und ließ ihren Blick nach draußen wandern.  
„Erst hatte ich Mitleid mit dir, weil keiner was mit dir zu tun haben wollte. Du warst so einsam und ich glaubte, wenn ich dich dazu bringen könnte dich mir an zu schließen, zu meinem Freundeskreis zu gehören, würdest du ein wenig mehr Kontakt zu den anderen Schülern bekommen. Ich hab dich immer verteidigt. Als du mir so deutlich gezeigt hast, dass du meine Hilfe nicht wolltest, zog ich mich zurück. Lange Zeit machte ich mir Gedanken darüber, warum die Worte, die du damals gesagt hast, mich so verletzten, mir so wehgetan haben. Sonst war mir so was doch immer egal gewesen... warum nicht auch bei dir... irgendwann, genaugenommen am Tag unsrer ZAG- Prüfung in „Dunkle Künste" wurde mir klar warum... ich bin recht sicher, dass du anders fühlst, aber... "  
Schon wollte Severus sie unterbrechen, etwas sagen, doch ein einziger ihrer Blicke reichte aus, um ihn schweigen zu lassen. Minutenlang herrschte Stille zwischen den beiden und es schien Severus, als suchte Vivi sehr sorgsam nach den nächsten Worten.  
Dann, nach einer Ewigkeit wand sie sich ihm zu.  
Ihre Blicke trafen sich und fast tonlos sprach sie aus was sie fühlte.

„Ich liebe dich, Severus!"

Wie ein eisiger Dorn trafen ihre Worte auf ihn, bohrten sich tief in sein doch so sorgsam verschlossenes Herz. In seinem Schädel dröhnte das Chaos und in wirren Fetzen kamen Erinnerungen in ihm hoch. Bilder von seiner ersten Begegnung mit Vivi. Ihrem bezaubernden Lächeln, dem Klang ihrer Stimme, dem Duft ihres Haares. Und dann stieg etwas in ihm empor, was er so lang niedergerungen hatte.  
Lange sah er sie einfach nur an. Betrachtete wie der Mondschein ihr blasses Gesicht in sanftes, weiches Licht tauchte. Wie wunderschön sie doch war! Wie eine Göttin...  
Sollte er es wagen?  
Dann, nach endlosem Ringen und Hadern fasste er einen Entschluss.  
Fast schon zu hastig beugte er sich zu Vivi hinüber und gab ihr einen raschen, schüchternen Kuss.

Wie vom Blitz getroffen zuckte er zurück, schimpfte sich selbst gedanklich einen Idioten. Etwas betreten sah er zu Boden, nicht nur um Vivi nicht anschauen zu müssen.  
Er spürte die Röte in seinem Gesicht. Sicher hatte er sich verhört. Es musste einfach so sein. Niemand konnte ihn leiden. Und ausgerechnet die schöne, kluge Eleanor sollte sich in ihn verknallt haben? Lächerlich.  
Schon erwartete er einen Fluch, eine Ohrfeige oder Schlimmeres, ob der unerhörten Frechheit die er sich gerade erlaubt hatte. Schließlich war es unschicklich ein Mädchen aus einem dummen Gefühl heraus einfach so zu küssen... das hatten ihn Vater und Mutter gelehrt.  
Doch nichts dergleichen geschah.  
Vivi blickte ihn einfach nur an, lächelte.  
Irgendwann hob sie die Hand, berührte weich und warm seine Wange. Schon wollte sich Severus, der doch so ungewohnten Zärtlichkeit entziehen, aber Vivi hielt ihn zurück, rückte stattdessen näher an ihn heran. Der Junge fühlte wie sich ihre Hand auf seine legte, wie die Andere durch sein Haar fuhr, die kühlen Finger sanft über seine Wangen glitten.

Er schloss die Augen, erschauderte, als ihr Atem heiß über seine Haut strich, ihre Lippen auf seine trafen.

In jener Nacht, geschahen so viele Dinge, für beide zum aller ersten Mal.


End file.
